the charmed life of Bridge
by spiritofthecrane
Summary: this is the life story about bridge harper and how he survived living wth the charmed ones for 13 years. as he tell the tale of his first 22 years of his life as he finds out his orgins and suffers heartbreak along the way. chris/omc. sucky summary but the story is good.
1. begining

**I do not own charmed only bridge and damn if I did well then there would be lots of changes **

**This is AU it is oc centric and my frst fanfiction piper, phoebe, and Paige have all their kids**

**And Billie is in there lives. There will be pov changes from 1st to 3rd **

**Read and review please and no flamers****.**

* * *

Hi my name is bridge Harper and I am in a very wacky family the halliwell family. I am 22 years old i was borm in 2004 i am a ¾ witch and ¼ demon all my demon powers are bound except my glistening teleporting powers and my only known witch powers are astral projection and projection. I don't like fighting so I pretty much stay home with parker and patty they are phoebes youngest. I am 5'9 Burnett with some blond (natural) I live in the halliwell manor. The halliwells took me in and adopted me when I was 8 or 9 and my father was killed, I never knew my mother.

My family consists of piper halliwell her husband Leo and their kids Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Then pipers younger sister phoebe and her husband coop there three kids prue or as she likes to be called P.J., parker, and the youngest of all the kids is patty. Next are Paige Mitchell and her husband Henry the twin tamora and Kat the youngest of hers is Henry jr. Billie Jenkins isn't a haliwell but she is just like family.

My father's parents didn't fight for custody of me so I really don't talk with them much. I love the halliwells a lot and I'm grateful to them but sometimes I feel out of place because all of the haliwell kids have someone to call mom or dad but not me.

My whitelighter isn't Wyatt or Chris it's someone else (thank the elders) his name is Damon and he is kind of laid back but can be very serious. He's been my whitelighter since I first developed my powers when I was ten which make the fact that I have a crush on him_ and_ Chris _very _weird.

Wyatt has often called me cold (far from the truth) because I've had times when I act cold towards him and the family that's cause when I get reminded of my dad I get this unreadable expression and I kinda put space between me and them. Only phoebe, Damon, and Paige understand why I do it.

Oh I'm rambling again sorry I do that a lot but back to the family I've meet the oldest halliwell sister prue (who was killed) only a few times since well she's dead but she's nice, Chris is a lot like her and Wyatt is a lot like his aunt phoebe cause he acts like all this is a game the only difference is phoebe grew out of it he hasn't.

Sorry for the distracting info but I had to fill you in order for my life story to make since. This story is about my life story starting at 10 the first time I ever used my astral power.


	2. astral confusion

**I am so sorry for the tow week delay.**

**I do not own charmed never will.**

**I would like to thank my first two reviewers.**

**Thank you dark-magician100 and welcome to mystery 11235**

**Yes I will be continuing the story **

**This chapter is dedicated to them for being my first reviewers**

* * *

Ten year old bridge looked around the haliwell manor also known as his new home the front door opened and closed bridge ran to the dining room and looked to see who it was "bridge sweetie were back" it was only pipe haliwell the oldest of the three sisters.

Bridge smiled at the women who saved his life from a series of foster homes he was sure he would hate. Behind piper was her oldest two kids Wyatt who was smiling at him and Chris who was looking at the ground "bridge where's Leo" piper asked bridge pointed towards the stairs "in the attic with Paige, Kat, tamora, and Henry jr giving them their lessons" piper eyed him making him nervous she was gonna say something but Wyatt cut her off "mom your going to scare him off."

Bridge started playing with his hands a piper thought "I was just going to ask him if he has had his lessons yet" she said defending herself from her 11 year old son then she looked at me and asked "well have you?" I shook my head she sighed then handed the bag she was carrying to Wyatt and told him to take it to Leo and then she looked to bridge and walked to him and crouched looking bridge in the eye "do you want to start your lessons with me right now or go play with Chris" bridge looked between piper and Chris wanting to do both.

Bridge felt a tug in the bottom of his stomach "piper-"was all he could say before he passed out, piper quickly went from a crouching position to a kneeling one "paige hurry" in a matter of seconds blue orbs swirled onto the living room and when the person materialized it was not paige, but a young man with blond hair and grey eyes he was around 18 "who are you" piper demanded the boy just ignored her and went straight for bridge piper once again demanded his name.

"I'm Damon bridges new whitelighter" piper looked at the boy with shock her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, damon looked at her and rolled his eyes then his focus went back to bridge his hands went over the boy a faint glow emanated from them.

When he removed his hands he looked at piper "he's not hurt" piper looked at him angrily "well if he's not hurt then what" damon was about to respond when chris came running into the dining room laughing as he hid under the table "chris honey what are you doing" chris giggled at his mothers question "bridge is trying to find me" as soon as he finished bridge came running in "chris that wasn't fair you used your powers" chris gave another giggle.

Piper looked shocked as she looked between bridge and bridge? Then the other bridge started to disappear, when he finally disappeared the unconscious bridge woke up realization dawned on piper "astral projection" damon nodded "yep looks like we'll need to teach him how to manage both his powers" bridge looked between piper and damon then stopped on damon giving him an odd look "he's your whitelighter sweetie" damon quickly made note of pipers gentleness towards bridge.

Damon held out his hand "I'm damon your full time friendly whitelighter" bridge looked at piper who nodded confirming what damon said. bridge gave damon a heartwarming smile and shook his hand "I'm bridge, bridge Harper." Before Damon could say another word Leo came into the dining room followed but paige "piper I am so sorry I heard you but the elders rang so naturally I had to see what they wanted but they just wanted to tell me that they were now assigning a new " she stopped when she noticed damon "whitelighter hi I um did not see you there" she said awkwardly damon just laughed "no worry's I just got here" after that everything went silent.

Bridge was the first to speak "leo, aunt paige I have a new power aswtrawl projection" piper laughed "no sweetie its astral projection" bridge blushed and looked down as everyone laughed.

* * *

After paige and her kids left hours later chris and bridge had fallen asleep on the conservatory's couch while watching Scooby-doo. Piper walked in with a smile as she looked at the sleeping boys a finger poked her shoulder making her turn around to see who it was, it was damon who had a serious look on his face "the elders also sent me with a message" piper waited for him to contine and when he finally said something she let out a sigh "bind his demon powers except his glistening teleportation" piper wasn't surprised in fact she was expecting it she nodded before she replied a few minutes later "we already have the spell ready we just need paige to get phoebe then we can do it

Piper called paige and told her to get phoebe before bridge woke up. Not ten minutes later a red heart looking light appeared then phoebe who damon quickly noticed was at least 8 to 9 months pregnant next a swirl of blue orbs came in and paige formed through them "ready" was the only word they spoke before phoebe pulled out three sheets of paper and handed two before spoke

"_Power that link a child , power that corrupt his soul"_

Then paige spoke.

"_Child of innocence that bares the burden, powers of evils do not belong"_

Then piper

_"Take the powers of the innocent child that corrupts his purity"_

And finally they spoke in unison

_"we the power of three strip this child of demonic power but leave him with the power of glistening, we the power of three bless this child with his humanity"_

As soon as the word was spoken bridge started to light up the light got brighter and brighter until it was blinding. When the light died down bridge was still asleep looking like an angle with out any knowledge of what happened.

* * *

**Bridges (POV) **

Looking back I never really knew what happened , I mean I never really thought about my demonic powers because I never wanted to use them.

* * *

Piper said bye to her sisters as paige orbed out and phoebe taped into her babys powers and beamed out. When both sisters left piper turned to damon who was watching bridge and chris sleep "don't you have any other charges" piper ask since the guy had been in her home for nearly 5 hours and not once mentioned any other charges. Damon shook his head "nope bridge is my only charge" he said it louder than he should have and woke bridge up who was startying at him and piper

"piper can a start my lesions tomorrow" bridge asked giving piper a pout since he didn't get his lesion today. Piper nodded and bridge gave her a innocent smile "aunt phoebe and Billie are gonna be her to if you want them to help" bridges smile got bigger and he nodded then he started to nod off falling into a deep sleep

* * *

**Againg so sorry for the late update hope you liked this chapter even with all the grammar errors please review**


	3. first attack

**First of all I'd like to point out that I don't own charmed only bridge, Damon and any other OC.**

**If anyone has any ideas or suggestions just PM me and I will have a look**

**Dark-magician100-thank you I was going for the whole innocent thing hope you like this chapter**

**Ok you know the drill read then please review**

* * *

**BRIDGES (POV)**

Ok the first time I ever got attack by a demon was on the same day I first went to magic school. I was 12 on this day I also found out I was wanted by a powerful being

* * *

Normal (pov)

Bridge sat in magic school completely bored; he looked around to se if the teacher was paying attention, she wasn't. Bridge mentally laughed this was his first class and by far the most boring one 'mythology and truths' bridge knew facts from myths but for some reason Leo had to put him in this one.

"Mister Harper are you paying attention" the teacher asked looking a little pissed, bridge looked around and saw every one was watching him. Bridge felt his cheeks heat up as he heard some giggles and snickers "sorry it's just I've never been to magic school before and its so big I was just thinking about my other classes and-"he was cut off by Wyatt's snickering the teacher sighed, he didn't lie when he said it was his first time in magic school or that he was thinking about his other classes more importantly the 'defense offence' class.

The teacher nodded "well mister Harper can you answer the question I've written on the board" bridge looked at the board and read the question out loud "Greek gods myth or truth…they were real only they weren't gods but human given the powers of gods to stop the Titians they just got power hungry and eventually people forgot about them" when bridge finished he looked at the teacher who had a surprised look on her face she slowly nodded indicating that he was right. Bridge gave a shy smile when his class started to clap.

"Correct... You are the first person other than Wyatt to get that right" bridge rolled his eyes 'of course Wyatt got it right his mom and aunts were turned into goddesses' bridge started to think about how he wanted to be anywhere but where he was right now when he felt a familiar tug on his stomach as he soon passed out.

He then materialized behind the teacher and blushed when she turned around and looked at him and his other unconscious body with wide eyes "um sorry " his astral body soon started to disappear. When it was completely gone bridge woke up. just shook her head and held up a hand in defeat"astral projection is a hard power to master I understand". After that class passed without ant other interruptions' so did the rest of the day until it got time for his free class.

When the bell rang he quickly ran out of his spells and charms class and waited until Chris got out of his potions class "wanna go over to billies and have some lunch" Chris asked bridge nodded "ill meet you there ok ?" Chris nodded and orbed off bridge walked to his locker and opened it putting his books away. When he closed his locker he turned around just in time to see a demon shimmer in it looked male with black hair "hey this is a no evil zone" bridge mentally screamed at himself not only for attraction a demon's attention but attracting its attention with a crappy line.

The demon turned and looked at him and then it smiled "she was right you do have her eyes" I was beyond confused not just by what it said but by the fact it was here "isn't magic school protected from demon" he asked no one really but the demon laughed "only full demon, I am half demon half human" then he added "just as you are ¼ demon and ¾ witch" the way he said made it seem like it was supposed to surprise bridge but it didn't, bridge knew he had demon in him but it didn't bother him.

Bridge quickly got into a defense position "enough talk"he said flatly the demon seemed amused"how you expect to beat me with only one witch power 'ok he doesn't know I can glisten i can use that to my advantage' bridge thought.

The demon charged for bridge but bridge quickly dodged it by glistening behind the demon leaving a faint glow of his body before it completely faded leaving the demon shocked and confused. Bridge reached in his pocket and pulled out a potion that can stun demon and threw it at its feet.

The demon screamed as it was paralyzed, bridge's heart was beating in his chest "Damon" bridge yelled out his whitelighters name and within seconds a swirl of blue orbs appeared and left behind Damon who looked between the demon and bridge "I sensed you were in trouble but the elders said to wait until you called" bridge nodded his heart still pounding as he went over to the demon "the manor?" bridge asked and Damon nodded.

Bridge grabbed the demon arm and focused on the haliwell manor with in second bridge and the demon were in the attic surrounded by piper Paige and phoebe "sorry I know I should be in school but this demon attacked and I used that potion that you gave me to knock him out. I didn't know what to do since this is the first demon I fought solo and he half human" bridge finished by taking in a lot of air "bridge Hun can you repeat that only this time slowly" phoebe asked in amusement.

Bridge quickly retold them what happened and when he finished he looked at all the sisters who shared a look Paige nodded and motioned for bridge to move which he did then she flicked her hands and said "crystals" four crystals appeared in a swirl of blue orbs and a caged formed over the demon.

* * *

When the demon awoke several hours later he looked panicked "that bitch she lied to me" the sister looked at him "who lied to you? And about what?" when the demon didn't answer Paige place a fifth smaller crystal by the first and the demon cried out in pain they did this a few more times until the demon finally spoke "ill talk" piper was the first to respond "well…" the demon seemed reluctant to speak at first "I was sent to grab the boy" he motioned to bridge "I was told to grab him but not harm him" this time it was phoebe that spoke up since she sense his human half "who are you scared of."

That question caught the half human by surprise "she is an upper level demon who has shed her human half" that sent everyone into shock "her name is Gabrielle and she wants the boy for his powers" again piper took control "ok listen here tall dark and creepy" bridge giggled when piper said that "I want to know how this Gabrielle lied to you" again the demon seemed hesitant but noticed Paige move closer to him with the crystal "she told me that the charmed ones had lied to the child about being part demon and that the child only had his witch power and had not awakened his demonic powers that is all I know I swear I never saw her in person."

Piper sighed "time to either vanquish you or bind your demonic powers as well" the demon looked like he was fully panicking. I was about to speak but go interrupted by an evil laughter "_**you've failed me Matthew**__**"**_ the evil voice spoke the demon Matthew looked truly scared. The attic started to fill will fog and a dark shape appeared by the cage.

Bridge quickly made note that it was a women as she kicked one of the crystals aside then she spoke again her voice oddly comforting and familiar to bridge "_**but I forgive you, for you see I still need**__**you**__**" **_the smoke cleared and next to the women, Matthew still was on the ground the women wore a red robe and was hooded. The women bridge assumed was Gabrielle.

Gabrielle took her eyes off of Matthew and looked at bridge "_**Ahh the object of my desire what a pleasure to meet again"**_ bridge watched as the women pulled off her hood reviling her face and hair. She looked oddly familiar to bridge. Gabrielle spoke again as the fog lifted in the room "_**we shall meet again young bridge that I am sure of and next time you will have questions for Me." **__as_ the last words echoed through out the attic the fog lifted and Gabrielle and Matthew were no longer there.

After several minutes of silence piper broke it "oh great another thing we have to worry about" that seemed to relive some of the tension we laughed but I knew that wasn't the last I've seen of Gabrielle.

* * *

**Ok that's another chapter down and an unknown amount to go hopefully people like this chapter.**


	4. truths of the family

**I am so sorry for the long wait my computer broke so I have to get a new one so I'm using my aunts. Then one of my uncles died I would like to thank ****dark-magician100 for his reviews. If anyone has any ideas for a chapter I would gladly do it.**

* * *

**Bridges (pov)**

When I developed my projection power in the year 2018, I was fourteen and magic school was closed so I had to go to regular school, while I was there I got a few surprises that I almost let change me.

* * *

Bridge sighed as he descended down the hall way steps of San Francisco high he was going to be late for 5th period English again all because he had got lost. It was only his first week at the high school as freshmen so he got lost easy.

When bridge finally got to class the tardy bell rang. Bridge quickly sat down in his desk ignoring the looks he got from all the girls, one had even approached him the day before saying how her and a bunch of her friends thought he was cute when he asked what she meant, she went on a rant saying his deep blue eyes and his duel colored hair made him cute not to mention his boyish smile, When she said that he turned really red.

Bridge was dragged out of his thoughts when a note orbed into his lap, he picked the not up and quickly read it 'hey you ok you look lost–Chris' bridge smiled and quickly wrote he was ok the placed it on his lap and made it glisten to Chris. The rest of class was pretty boring so he started to doze off until a loud noise woke him; he looked up shyly at the teacher who looked just as bored as him then the teacher picked up the book from the desk he slammed it on. Bridge sent him an apologetic smile the teacher just nodded and went back to teaching.

When the bell rang bridge and Chris were the last to leave. Chris grinned as bridge walked to the door "Chris don't say a word" bridge warned Chris threw his hands up in surrender but still chuckled, bridge shot him a glare as they walked into the hall.

Bridge and Chris had become closer in two years as they trained to master their powers which bridge would be proud to admit that he had both of his powers under control except he cant use his glistening power while in astral form and he still cant use the invisible astral mode, Chris was still learning of his many powers a lot of which he got from his white-lighter side.

Bridge wasn't the most popular kid at high school but he was popular enough not to get picked on, but he was always getting hit on by girls who though he was so 'hot' and people wanted to be his friend to get close to Wyatt cause he was the most popular sophomore at the school so bridge picked his friends carefully he usually hung out with Chris when they were practicing there powers or with Billie and his only other friend Breanne at billies fashion studio.

Bridge was so busy thinking about his high school status he didn't hear Chris was talking to him about something "and now mom wants us to come" bridge nodded and thought about the parts he heard "repeat please?" bridge asked timidly Chris huffed and continued to walk "I said that mom was throwing some party at the restaurant for some reason and its in two days and she wants all of us to come" bridge nodded his head and started thinking if today is June 15th then in two days it would be the 17th "Chris you idiot its P.J's 11th birthday"

Realization dawned on Chris as he started to think about it "damn and I though Wyatt was the forgetful one" bridge said with a little smile as they turned the corner of the hallway which was crowded with kids in they first went to bridges locker so he could get his things then they went to Chris's when Chris opened his locker bridge took a peek at what was in it and he sighed just pictures of the family and textbooks "wow Chris you might as well have a dirty dish rag in you locker" bridge said mocking Chris's boring locker

When Chris shut the locker both him and bridge heard a noise that sounded like jingle then wet cloth hitting metal they both just shrugged it off and walked toward the end of the hallway where they would split up since there classes were in opposite directions

Chris threw his hand up in a short wave then ran down the hall and into his next class room bridge scoffed and rolled his eyes "that kid is to egger to learn" he muttered to himself as he walked to his next class. When bridge got to his class he reached to open the door when his hand touched another. Bridge jerked his hand back and looked at the person.

It was a boy with jet black hair and deep blue eyes, bridge felt like he knew the boy "ums sorry" bridge murmured not looking at the boy "it's ok it was my fault" the boy held out his hand bridge smiled and shook his hand but bridge smile dropped when the other boys hand clasped his. A dark feeling washed over bridge "I'm Matthew" he said with a smirk bridge gasped and tried to pull his hand back but Matthew had an iron grip on him. "Why the rush bridgie" Matthew asked bridge thought on pure instinct and he glistened out of the half demons grasp

Matthew's smirk dropped when bridge did that. Now bridge wished he still carried those paralyzing potions but he quit last year so now he had two choices call for Damon or try and fight the half demon alone. Bridge went for the latter.

Bridge quickly astral projected behind Matthew and kicked him in the back, Matthew stumbled forward and bridge quickly went back to his body and punched Matthew in the jaw making his face fling to the side. Matthew held his jaw and looked at bridge "man what a right hook mom was right" bridge looked at Matthew in confusion "mom?" bridge asked the now smirking demon who was no longer holding his jaw.

"yes mom you stupid witch, I am half demon so that means I still had a mom who is-"bridge cut him off "Gabrielle" Matthew nodded and took a step towards him "yes I found out last year but that wasn't all I found out… would you like to know what I found out?" bridge opened his mouth to answer but Matthew didn't let him "my mother had two more kids another son and a daughter. The rest 'I'm sure you can figure out" bridge gave another confused look and he sighed in frustration "you're my brother you idiot"

Bridge's mind went blank and he just stared at the smirking older boy "you're lying" Matthew just stood there with that smirk. Bridge felt anger start to boil in his chest "your lying, you have to be" bridge yelled Matthew laughed at bridge "oh this is funny the witches have actually convinced you that your full human"

Bridge shut his eyes and felt something in the back of his head it felt like someone was trying to enter his mind "get the hell out of my head" he yelled , Matthew 's smirk dropped "well telepathy wont work on you" Matthew noted.

Bridge opened his eyes and they glowed faintly "get out my head you lying snake in the grass" Matthew opened his mouth to speak but instead a hiss came out he looked at bridge in shock then seconds latter he started to glow then suddenly his form started to change and he started to shrink until he became a snake. Bridge stared in shock as grass started to grow all through the hall.

The snake started to hiss and spit at bridge then it shimmered out. Bridge started to panic and wave his hand trying to get the grass to go away, it didn't work so he pulled out his phone and called the first person he could think of. The phone started to ring and ring, by the third ring phoebe final picked up

_"You better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of school" _she scolded "aunt phoebe I need help" bridge said with panic in his voice "_bridge honey what happened where are you" _she asked with concern in her voice. Bridge quickly explained what happened. The bell rang signaling bridge was tardy but he ignored it and instead turned his attention back to phoebe "_It sounds like projection, ok sweetie I'm going to hang up and call Billie and then I'm gonna check you out ok"_ bridge nodded then he realized she couldn't see him "yeah ok phoebe" then he hung up without another word

* * *

When phoebe got bridge out of school they headed towards the manor Billie was there. She was smiling even though bridge was frowning "what is projection" bridge asked not beating around the bush Billie's smiled wavered; she looked to phoebe who nodded "it's a special power that can let the user manipulate reality it's very rare and its trigger is very high emotions and vivid imaginations" she explained "your emotions must have been very high" bridge scoffed "yeah your emotions would be high if your demonic 'brother' attacked you" he put a lot of emphases on brother

Phoebe put a hand on bridges shoulder and turned him towards her "bridge sweetie he could have been lying for all we know" Billie nodded in agreement and walked to bridge "listen buddy how bout you and me practice our projection" bridge nodded his yes and walked up stairs 'great another thing wrong thing my life' he thought to himself

He was out side his and Chris's room when an idea hit him there was a call blood to blood spell in the book of shadows it was risky but it could help him find out who his real mother is. Bridge glistened up to the attic then he locked the door and got the caldron. Bridge went to the book of shadows and read out loud as he added each item.

"3 sprigs Rosemary for remembrance, 2 tablespoons chopped Ground Holly for spirit calling, and a pinch of Cypress for longevity, and 1 shredded Yarrow Root for contacting relatives let the herbs be prepared while the name of the love one is repeated by the preparer. Place the herbs in a silver bowl. Lay in a treasure of the loved one, Should one be available? With a knife, prick the left finger, so the blood will flow straight from the heart. Add the blood to the bowl, calling the name of the loved one and saying, "Blood of our Blood, we summon thee." The loved one will be summoned in full wholeness and Freshness of life."

When bridge finished reading he took an anthem and slider it across his left index finger and repeated "_Blood of my Blood, I summon thee"_ he changed the 'we' and 'our' to 'I' and 'my'. Bridge repeated the chant until yellow lights started to swirl, bridge stopped chanting and wait for the orbs to stop. When they did women with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes stepped out and bridge felt his heart break and his chest constrict "hello son I was hoping you would summon me" Gabrielle said with a small smile bridge took a step back "you made your brother very angry, but I was impressed he is very strong in the ways of the telepath" the demon women glistened and appeared behind bridge and wrapped her arms around him.

Bridge struggled to get out of her grasp but if was useless then he tried to glisten out but he just ended up in the living room of the manor with Gabrielle's arms around him "phoebe help!" bridge yelled and Gabrielle let him go she bent her head down to his ears and whispered "remember you are my son and always will be this meeting was short but next time will be longer" bridge whirled around "wait what about my sister? Why did you leave my father? And why keep us apart?" she was about to answer when phoebe ran in.

"Get away from him you bitch" phoebe demanded, Gabrielle laughed "do not worry I wont harm my own son especially when I need him" Billie ran in with a potion in one hand "let him go or else" Gabrielle moved from behind bridge and stood by the grandfather clock "that potion only works on lower level demons" Phoebe took a few steps forward "then what are you" phoebes challenged, Gabrielle smirked "I am the new queen of the underworld" and with that she glistened out leaving bridge in complete shock.


	5. the hunt part 1

**sorry for the long wait i had trouble writing this an when i did have and then i came up with this i decided to make it two parts.**

**i would like to thank my reviewer dark-magician100 and reply to their question. There will be a little romance in this chapter along with a few scene changes.**

* * *

**Bridges (POV) **

Ok I first knew I was into guys when I was fifteen(2019) a year after I found out Gabrielle was my mom, me, Chris and P.J were on our first demon hunt which lead to my first kiss which lead to a awkward moment with piper and phoebe

* * *

(Downtown)

A young women walks down the streets of San Francisco completely oblivious to the woman and her dog following her, she turned the corner and bumped into a man and knocking him down "I'm so sorry sir" the man shrugged and simply got up "don't worry miss" the young woman apologized once more before she walked off again.

The mystery women continued to follow the young women for several blocks until the young women turned into an alley way, the woman and her dog stopped a string of curses left the woman's mouth "I cant lose her" the women's dog growled and she tugged on the leash "that's what I met mutt" the dog barked and ran after the other women the dogs owner woman nodded and ran after her dog.

The young woman got close to the end of the alley way when she heard a dog bark she turned around to see a big black dog with a red under belly running at her and behind it a women running at her too. The dog started to change its head morphed into two and when it opened its mouths its big sharp teeth started to multiply and turn into needles, its body started to get bigger.

The monstrous animals owner started to change too from she went from middle aged woman to a young girl around 16. The girl ran toward the screaming woman "help help me" she screamed to the girl who stopped running when the dog tackled the woman down and pinned her. The girl walked up beside the giant dog and patted its back "hellhounds great trackers don't you think" the girl asked the pinned woman just kept screaming. The girl frowned and kicked the woman in the head "shut up or I won't be nice." The woman quickly shut up.

The girl crouched down "now your going to tell me where you hide them or I just " she snapped her fingers, the hellhound howled and one of the heads bit into the women's left arm she screamed as the tiny needle like teeth sunk into her arm. The hellhound let her arm go when the girl snapped again "now tell me" the woman sucked on her busted bottom lip and spit into the girls face "I never thought I'd see the day when a witch worked with a hellhound" the girl wiped off the women's spit from her face and held her right arm out "see here I am no ordinary witch".

The woman gasped when she saw the mark on the girls wrist a birthmark in the shape of a bird "phoenix" she whimpered as the girl sighed and got up "fine if you wont tell me then I'll just find them another way maybe your husband" and with that she snapped her fingers and the hellhound jumped off her. The woman was quickly relived and happy that the phoenix witch had let her live, she shut her eyes and let out a chuckle but her laugh soon turned into a scream as the hellhound pounced on her again both head biting her its forepaws slashing into her skin causing unbearable pain.

The girl turned away from the gruesome scene and walked out of the alleyway, ahead of her a dark figure flamed in "I said not to kill her until she gave you what I needed" the girl shrugged him off and continued to walk, the dark figure grabbed her arm stopping her "how will you find the children now Bianca" the girl, Bianca smiled then whistled a few seconds later the hellhound came running with the women's body. The man took a closer look and noticed with surprise the woman was breathing "now all we have to do is drop her off at the charmed ones and their children will lead us to them" the man smiled and nodded his approval.

Bridge was sitting in the attic looking through the book of shadows turning the pages slowly reading each page carefully and righting down the ones he though useful. He was so caught up in that he was doing he didn't hear Paige come in "bridge what are you doing" bridge jumped at the sudden question, he muttered and answer "what was that sweetie" bridge spoke again this time louder "there useful spells I could use against Matthew" Paige nodded and looked at the Paige that bridge was on "I don't remember ever reading this one" she said pointing to the page that that said 'Gabrielle' it also had a little paragraph and a drawing of her "did you draw this" she asked and bridge nodded a smile played on Paige's lips "magically" bridge shook his head "well that's really good… come on dinners almost done"

Bridge put the book of shadows up and went downs stairs. When he got to the bottom an aroma of food hit him "piiiper that's smell delicious." Bridge said sweetly as he entered the kitchen. Piper was at the stove moving really fast "for an old women you move fast" piper stopped doing what she was doing and glared playfully at bridge smiling her face showing only a few traces of aging "I'm 46 mister so watch it" bridge smiled and walked into the sun room where Damon, pj, patty, the twins, Chris, Mel and Wyatt were all hanging out discussing random things.

Damon was the first to notice me "hey man what's up" everyone's head turned to me. Chris smiled and bridges heart fluttered, the feeling was strange and new to bridge so he just ignored it and nodded his head acknowledging every one but remaining silent.

Ever since his encounter with Gabrielle, Bridge hadn't been as close with any one as he use to and it was all over his stupid fear that they would reject him if they knew who his real mother was. But everyone still worried why he distanced himself from them and only Wyatt had found out from a drunk Billie (damn eggnog surprise) and he kept it a secret since bridge threatened to tell piper it was Wyatt that broke her very expensive vase.

Damon patted the spot next to him. Bridge took the invitation and took the seat, Melinda was the first to direct a statement towards bridge "so bridgie any school crushes?" the question caught bridge off guard, bridge never even though about dating "um no".

After that bridge stayed quiet and let everyone else talk. A few minutes later piper called everyone in for dinner, bridge sat down on the new table and grabbed a plate and some of the food that piper cooked. They all talked about their day until dinner was almost over that's when the doorbell rang, "ill get it" Mel offered she got up and went to answer the door. A second later Melinda screamed causing everyone to run towards her.

Melinda stood at the door which was wide open and on the ground was a blonde woman covered in blood there were cuts visible all over her body "Damon!" bridge quickly yelled at his whitelighter who woke up from his shock and ran to the woman placed his hands over her body and they glowed a faint gold soon her cuts started to heal and the blood to disappear.

There were certain wounds that wound not heal so piper took care of them the best she could. They waited hours for the woman to wake up, when she finally did it was around 10pm. The woman jolted awake screaming. Everyone but piper, phoebe and Paige back away from the panicked woman "hey calm down ok" he woman kept screaming.

Bridge got annoyed very quickly with the woman's shrill scream he walked over to her and slapped her across the face "clam down lady geez" the woman held her right cheek looking shocked at the strike while piper looked horrified at bridge "bridge what the hell" piper screamed bridge just shrugged "someone had to do it might as well been men."

Piper was about to yell at bridge for being disrespectful but the woman spoke up "he's right" everyone turned towards her. The lady was now sitting calmly looking at bridge "thank you young man" bridge nodded and went back to his seat and watched as the three sisters questioned her.

Turns out she was attacked by a phoenix witch and a hell hound when Paige asked why the woman hesitated "there is a young empathy barley 15 and a pathfinder that I was helping hide" Wyatt stepped up obviously confused "a what" the woman looked like she was trying to figure out how to explain it "a pathfinder is a person with the ability to find, locate and pin point the exact location of a person or demon" everyone stared at bridge in shock "what I read it in the book of shadow." Piper sighed and signaled her sisters to follow her; they walked out the attic to discus the situation.

When they returned they pointed to bridge, Chris, and P.J. "you, you, and you the rest leave" everyone walked out except the sisters, the woman, and the three kids "ok listen up you three we want you to help Marge here and vanquish the hellhound and witch" the three kids stood in shock "um I hate to ask but why us?" Chris asked, Paige smiled at the three of us "Chris we chose you because your coolheaded and very collected" then phoebe turned to P.J. "we chose you P.J. cause your also an empath and you can sense him" and lastly piper turned to bridge and smiled "bridge we chose you because out of all the children you know the book of shadows best" the pride in their voices was very clear.

After they were given the reason why the three kids went to work. Bridge went to find a way to summon the hellhound while P.J. made the potion and Chris questioned Marge Bridge flipped through the book of shadows trying to find the hellhound page he saw earlier, when he found it he quickly read the page over "damn it" he muttered under his breath unfortunately Chris and P.J. heard him "what's wrong?" P.J. asked bridge sighed and started flipping through the book again "no spell for the hellhound so I'm going to the phoenix witch page" bridge found the page very easily. He read the entry out loud then told the other to look at the page as well "the phoenix witch will have this birth mark" he said as he pointed to the bird drawing. Marge confirmed that was the same birth mark her attacker had.

Bridge and P.J. came up with a spell for the hellhound and to take them to the phoenix witch kind of quickly "were ready let's go" Chris said with a smile the same smile that made bridge heart flutter "yeah" bridge, P.J. and Chris read the spell together

'_Witch of fire we call to thee, Witch of fire we go to thee_"

When the spell was done they were surrounded by a bunch of golden orbs that took them across the city to in apartment complex when the orbs when away the kids realized they were in the middle of the hall and directly outside a door that had the numbers 195.

Chris walked to the door and knocked, when the door opened it reviled a girl around Wyatt's age, she had olive skin and black hair with green eyes. The girl looked at us in confusion "can I help you?" she asked bridge thought of thing to say "um were lost can we use your phone?" Chris offered. The girl looked at all of them suspiciously and at that moment P.J. started to cry "I (sob) just (sob) want (sob) go (sob) home" tears shown in her eyes, bridge was impressed with P.J. .

The girl looked at pj with sympathy "yeah sure please come in" she opened the door for the three 'stranded' kids into her apartment. When the kids entered the apartment bridge noticed that their was a woman around Paiges age sitting in a reclining chair watching the "mother we have guests" the girl informed her mother. The woman looked at them with a smile that dropped as soon as she saw Chris "Bianca are these th-" Bianca quickly cut her mother off with a cold glare then looked at bridge "the phone is this way" she said then motioned towards the kitchen.

Bridge looked to Chris who nodded towards the kitchen bridge sighed and followed the olive skinned girl. Bianca was holding a house phone out to bridge who smiled and took the phone and dialed Chris's number knowing he left it at home. After the call going straight to voicemail several times bridge left a few messages like "car broke down call us back on this number" and "we need assistance so help" then hung up and leaned on the counter across from Bianca.

"No luck?" she asked in what appeared to be Sympathy Bridge shook his head and sighed "that sucks. Would you like soothing to drink?" she asked as she walked to the fridge and opened it with her right hand, bridge took in a deep breath when he saw a bird like mark on her wrist. She took out a water bottle and held it out to bridge who just looked at her "not thirsty?" instead of answering her bridge just continued to look Bianca in the eye.

After a few moments neither of them spoke up until bridge decided to break the silence "so Bianca that's a cool tattoo" Bianca eyes widened a little "um its just a birth mark" she explained bridge nodded "you have pretty hair" she said trying to get the attention off of her "thanks but I think that mark is way cool I saw something very similar in a book I read once" Bianca's face went hard "lets drop the act ok phoenix" bridge said pulling a potion out of his pocket.

Bianca let out a scream and seconds later Chris, pj, and the mother came running in to see bridge holding a vial "its not what it looks like she's the phoenix" Chris looked at Bianca "how do we know she's the one we're looking for bridge." Bridge looked at Chris with a look of shock then anger "so the spell I made just happened to bring us to these people who just by coincidence are phoenix witches" he asked in a calm tone Bianca's mother spoke up "we are not the only phoenixes in the city you know."

Chris brought his hand up and cupped his chin like he always did when he was thinking "she's right your spell wasn't very specific" bridge let out a scoff and threw the potion in the air "I'll be at the manor" then glistened out.

When bridge arrived at the manor he went straight to Marge who looked surprised to see him "why were you helping the kids hide and where?" bridge questioned Marge thought about what she was going to say before she spoke "their twins and a pathfinder is rare but a pathfinder with a twin empathic brother is even rarer and a witch slave dealer wants them" she explained bridge nodded understanding but didn't speak because she still had on more question to answer "as to were I hide them I forgot" bridges jaw dropped "you what?" he asked "I cast am memory spell so I couldn't give the away" bridge was shocked but understood why she did what she did.

After trying to think about what to do bridge thought of one thing "do you have a picture of them?" Marge nodded and pulled a picture out of her pocket. It had two teens a blond girl with blue eyes a small face and a petite body and a bark haired boy with blue eyes also smiling with his arm around the girls shoulders. Bridges first thought was that the boy was cute the though shocked and surprised him.

"thanks I'll need it to help with a spell" bridge then went to work on the spell to find the missing twins ignoring how hurt he was that Chris actually questioned his spell and belived that damn bianca over him.

tbc


	6. the hunt part 2

**This takes place almost exactly after the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Bridges (pov)**

I had sat in the attic for a few minutes trying to think of a spell to find the missing twins but I had no luck so I deiced to look on the book of shadows. What I did next NOT my best Idea but hey at the end of the day I wasn't complaining

* * *

Marge watched with concern as bridge flipped through the book of shadows. Since he returned without the others and questioned her about the twins, Marge didn't need to be a empath to now something happened what she didn't know. The boy sent off waves of power that Marge sensed when the boy had slapped her she doubted he even knew of the power with him.

Bridge looked up at stared Marge straight into the eye "I think an idea" the way he said it made Marge believe him. "Damon" bridge yelled to the sky for his whitelighter, seconds later Damon appeared in a swirl of orbs looking annoyed "you left Chris and pj" Marge stared at the boy who just shrugged "not important, I need you to tell Chris I know how to find the twins and he better hurry" Damon nodded and orbed out.

Marge walked over to the book and saw the spell he was planning on using "a lost and found spell?" she asked bridge who nodded "yep I plan on changing a word or two though" Marge nodded in agreement the way the spell was worded would make every thing everyone in the house lost reappear. Marge was going to say something but stopped when Damon reappeared "he said give him a minute he pj and the phoenix will be along in a minute." When Damon mentioned the phoenix both bridge and Marge's eyes widened, Marge's out of fear and bridges out of an emotion that was new to him.

Bridge walked over to the table they kept their candles at and pulled out on pink and one purple then got out another critical ingredient fop the spell: a quartz crystal "what are you doing?" Damon asked but bridge ignored the question "tell Chris to hurry up when he gets here" and with that he started to speak the spell

'_Guiding spirits I ask your charity, _

_Lend me your focus and clarity,_

_ Take me to those, whom I cannot find, _

_To restore that and my peace of mind"_

From the time bridge spoke the first word to the spell golden orbs began to surround him, Marge reached out before he could finish and grabbed his wrist golden orbs began to for around her also. Marge did not want to be in the same house as a phoenix witch so accompanying bridge was her best option.

As they disappeared from the attic Marge saw three figures arrive in a mass of blue orbs. Bridge and Marge disappeared leaving behind four shocked people.

* * *

Bridge didn't know why but when Damon mentioned that Bianca was coming with Chris he got really angry, so he got out of their quickly as to not see the bitch witch, what he didn't expect was for Marge to come with.

So when they reached the place the spell took them bridge turned to her to give her a peace of his mind when movement caught his attention, he looked beyond Marge and caught a pair of blues eyes and the blue eyes belonged to the boy from the photo "Marge?" he asked looking at the women with hope and fear in his eyes, the woman nodded the boys face broke into a grin "Dylan where is Alex" before Dylan could answer Alex came in from the other room "Dylan what was that noise" she stopped when she saw bridge and Marge.

Dylan and Alex both ran up and hugged Marge "we though you'd forgotten about us" Marge shook her head "`I'd never forget about you" after a few more seconds of hugging they let her go and turned to bridge their piercing blue eyes seemed to study him. Dylan's baby blue eyes were softer than Alex's dark blue eyes which seem to harden upon looking at him "guys this is bridge he helped me get here" Dylan smiled at him and Alex nodded "what do we do now" Alex asked Marge looked to bridge who nodded "now we get you out of this hotel."

Both Alex and Dylan seemed stunned by the news, they both turned towards each other if bridge didn't know better head say they were speaking without words "what about zanaz" Dylan asked looking at bridge, bridge shifted and put more weight on his left leg "well we haven't vanquished him yet so I want to take you to haliwell manor so you'll be more protected" again they looked to each other then nodded at bridge.

Bridge held out his hands for Dylan and Marge to take and Alex took their hands also.

"Reverse the effect,

Please undo it now,

Return to normal"

After bridges said the words to his regular reverse haiku spell, Marge and the twins looked at him like he was crazy and he just gave them a sheepish smile as the hotel room started to shift and started to change soon it turned into the living room of the manor.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were on the couch talking. When they noticed the four other people standing in the living room they were startled "bridge what the hell!"Phoebe yelled they all three looked at Marge, who shrugged and then they looked at the twins. Dylan first stepped up "um I'm uh Dylan dean and um an empath" after a few second he added nervously "lots of emotions in the air" his sister then decided to save him "Alexandria Nicole dean, pathfinder and witch".

Paige and piper looked at the twin's then phoebe, whom had her eyes on Dylan "their both very nervous but not lying" and with that said piper smiled at the three kids and nodded to Marge, bridge sighed in relief then tensed up when Chris came running down the stairs "MOM MOM bridge went after the other kids and Marge went…. Oh" piper looked at bridge and mouthed 'later' bridge nodded "I'm gonna head upstairs and work on a spell to get this zanaz" the sister nodded and when he turned around and walked upstairs he noticed Dylan following him. Sensing his confusion Dylan gave his reason "I wanna help get the guy that's after me and my sister, I mat not be a witch but I'm good with potions." Bridge nodded but still felt nervous.

In the attic bridge saw P.J and Bianca, he nodded to pj and ignored Bianca "pj we need a spell and/or potion so well work on a spell and you the potion ok?" pj nodded and went to the caldron "what can I do?" Bianca asked eyeing both of the 15 year olds "you can help pj" and with that bridge went to the love seat that had been placed in the attic years before and sat down, Dylan did the same "I don't trust her" bridge said out of no were.

"I know" and that was all Dylan said on that matter. During the 10 minutes they tried to write a spell but they need something on the demon "dose it have to rhyme?" Dylan asked, bridge laughed, he said the same thing when he first started writing spells so he gave the same answer phoebe gave him "no they just have to be specific and carry your power" Dylan moved closer to bridge to see what they had written down. "Demon of evil demon of pain I vanquish you now to the depths of the astral plain"

Being so close to a stranger shouldn't of had him blushing at the fact that Dylan's hand was on his shoulder "that's not very specific" he pointed out making bridge chuckle "yes I know its just a first try how about if we change 'demon of evil' to 'seller of slaves' and 'demon of pain' to 'trader of souls'?" bridge asked looking a Dylan who's face seem just a red as his "I like it" bridges smile widened.

"Thanks I think we'll have to-" but bridge was cut off when as soft pair of lips touched his. Bridge was shocked at first when Dylan kissed him but felt sad when he pulled away, Dylan looked at him and was about to apologies when bridge grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

* * *

Chris was upset when bridge left him and pj at Bianca's apartment, he was even move upset when he found out bridge and Marge left without him and got the twins but now he was just shocked him, his mom, and his aunts went to the attic to she how things were going. They were all shocked to see bridge and Dylan kissing on the couch. Something shot through Chris's chest but he ignored the feeling.

Piper cleared her throat to let their presence known. Bianca and pj looked towards them 'guess they didn't notice the love birds' Chris though then looked towards bridge who actually looked scared "um uh I can explain" bridge started but phoebe stopped him "we'll talk later, now do you and um Dylan have the spell " they nodded still blushing and still sat too close in Chris's book. Phoebe asked the girls if they had a potion, they nodded but said it had to be thrown at the same time the spell is read.

Chris was still staring at Bianca when he felt someone poke him, it was bridge trying to hand him what Chris assumed to be the spell, turns out he was right.

They had every thing ready three potions to throw and a spell, all they needed was the demon.

* * *

The demon as fate would have it, appeared in the attic "CRYSTALS" Chris yelled Orbing the four crystals around the demons trapping him.

"Ok now that we have you, tell us the name of the phoenix witch you hired" Chris demanded but the demon just ignored him and looked at bridge which weirder him out so he stepped up and placed the fifth crystal in front of the cage causing the demon to scream in pain, when bridge glistened the crystal back to his hand the demon looked pissed

"Little bitch thinks your tough" he taunted which pissed bridge off, he placed the crystal back in its place again but this time the demon smirked before his face contorted to pain "now tell us" bridge demanded but the demon remained silent for several second before speaking "you'll have to kill me first".

Bridge moved the fifth crystal and stood next to Chris who handed him the spell "ready?" he asked the other two, who nodded "ok" they each spoke in perfect unison as they said the spell

_"Seller of slaver and trader of souls we vanquish you now to the depths of the astral plain" _

_As _last word was spoken by the three each threw their potions at the same time, as the potions hit the demon he let out his final scream before he burst into flames.

After celebrating their first hunt for a few hours' phoebe and piper called bridge down stairs he was nervous 'cause of how much he messed up today.

Phoebe and Piper were setting on the couch, they patted the seat just between for bridge to sit and once he did he felt a little better 'cause they like to yell standing up.

"bridge sweetie do you know why we wanted to talk at" she looked at her watch before she continued "9:20" when bridge shook his head piper cut in "we wanted to talk about what happened today" nervousness settled in his stomach yet again 'I know I messed up judging Bianca but I still think she did it and Marge cant confirm that cause she left" piper shook her head "no that's not it I agree with you on that one I also think Bianca did it but if she did then it was her job this is about running off without the other"

Bridge nodded finally understanding "that was very stupid and what was even more stupid is you did it twice" when piper finished he could of sworn he heard phoebe say "cough*hypocrite*cough, she right sweetie, we want you to promise us right now that you'll never do that again" bridge nodded quickly "I promise never again"

Piper smiled and she and phoebe ran their hands through his hair "now we want to talk to you about what happened in the attic" bridge blushed and buried his face in his hands "we just want you to know that none of use care if your gay honey your still happy, optimistic, playful bridge to use" piper said making bridge's face turn to a darker shade of red and he lifted his from his hand and looked at his aunts "it just happened, I mean I guess I've always like guys but never knew… now I guess we do" he said

"we give you permission to date Dylan if you want" phoebe said making bridge smile "now lets talk about sex" piper said seriously making bridge blush all over again.

By the time they got done with 'the talk' bridge had turned 5 different shades of red. He tried to calm down as he, phoebe, and piper walked up the stairs were the others were celebrating (with Paige watching of course), when they entered bridge headed straight for Dylan ignoring Chris's stare and how close Bianca was to him.

Dylan was with his sister looking through the book of shadows and when he saw bridge walked towards him he smiled and said something to his sister and she nodded and walked towards Paige.

Bridge stopped right in front of Dylan who was smiling "Dylan can I ask you a question"

"You just did but I'll let you ask another" he said giggling

Bridge smiled "will you be my boyfriend" he asked a little to loud and everyone looked at them but despite that Dylan's smile widened "yes" he said just as loud and everyone but Chris smiled and remained silent.

Bridge smiled and hugged Dylan spinning them around. When they stopped bridge could see Chris watching him frowning deeply.

* * *

**Bridges (pov)**

**I was kind of happy when I started dating Dylan but I still didn't know what my feelings towards Chris were.**

* * *

**_Hi this is the crane here with a very goodish baddish announcement. I am moving into a new place (which is good)so I'm packing and I have to pack my computer(which is bad). So it might be awhile until I update "the charmed life of bridge" but I want you to know I'm not discontinuing it._**


	7. wolf city

**Sorry for the long update this chapter was kinda hard to write and ive been distracted with school you guys have been totally awesome ****please read and review. and again thanks to my faithful reviewer dark-magician100**

**also sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors my Microsoft word is f**king up.**

* * *

(Bridges POV)

ok where did we last leave of... oh yeah Dylan and I, Dylan was amazing the best the only bad thing is that because of both mine and Chris's relationships (he was dating the bitch witch) he and I stared drifting apart. now that takes me to the next story which Chris and I were 16.

* * *

Chris sat quietly in his and bridges room reading the book of shadows since everyone says he needs to learn it better or else he'd never get to help on as may demon hunts as bridge which ticked him off cause everyone include his aunts, his mom, his cousin, and his own damn brother! and to make things worse bridge was off on a date with Dylan. Sue their friendship has been under strain but not for bridges of trying.

there were three sharp knocks at the door followed by bridges voice "Chris you in there?' Chris didn't answer instead he kept reading and turned to the next page which happened to be Gabrielle. one page had a well drawn picture no doubt bridge drew it and on the other was a small paragraph. Chris stared reading the small yet crucial paragraph when a louder knock rang at the door, Chris ignored it hoping bridge would go away and leave him alone. The thought brought a feeling of guilt to Chris' stomach, ever since bridge and Dylan got together Chris avoided bridge and when Chris asked Bianca out he could tell bridge didn't like the idea of him dating an assassin but hey if his aunts and his mom like her then that was good enough.

"Chris are you just gonna ignore me" the hurt was clear in bridges voice which made the guilt grow in Chris "I coming in anyways" and with that Chris knew bridge was about to glisten in. and sure enough seconds later a red outline appeared followed by bridge who looked pissed "so you'd rather read a frickin book than hang with me?" bridge asked the anger not masking the pain in his voice that had built since the moment Bianca said yes.

Chris signed "well I would hang with you if it was just you and me but -" bridge cut off "o please I'm always asking you if you want to hang you but you always decline cause you wanna hang with Bianca" the way bridge said it so calmly made Chris wince knowing damn well what he did '_is it that obvious ive been avoiding him?' _he asked himself '_yes' _a voice answered shocking Chris, he wasnt expecting an answer. "anyways i was wondering if you wanted to go to P3 auntie piper is throwing a movie marathon" Chris sighed but thought _'if I go then me and bridge might reconnect or he could have already invited Dylan and your his second choice' _he was drawn out of his thoughts by a cough "if you don't want to go I'll ask Wyatt or Dylan" Chris perked up upon hearing he was still bridges first choice "um yeah sure, what movie is starting off?" Chris asked bridge smiled "umm I think 'Mean Girls'"

Chris laughed "what its a good movie" Chris just laughed

the club was totally different, the dance floor had blankets and pillows all over it. it didn't take people long to come even after all these years P3 was still the most popular hotspot and tonight it was open to all ages.

bridge and Chris were in a spot next to the front enjoying the movies but they didn't see the dark figure moving in the shadows watching their movements with intent eyes

* * *

(underworld)

"IDIOTS HOW DARE YOU LOSE TRACK OF HIM" the screams of demons filled the cavern as the queen of the underworld threw fireballs and ripped out their heart, she then turned to her oldest child and pointed her bloody finger at him, she could see his eyes widen "i want you to find your brother before Romulus does" Matthew nodded and quickly shimmered out.

"im surrounded by fucking morons" she murmured, the leader of a werwolf pack had heard a rumor of a quarter demon witch and had been looking for him for the past 6 months, a sigh left her lips. Gabrielle was so tired of going out of her way to protect her middle child but it was necessary he played a huge part of the prophecy. "ORACLE!" Gabrielle yelled shaking the cavern.

not seconds later a pair of golden eyes appeared then the rest of his body, he was a man in his late 20's short shaggy hair and a muscular body, he was wearing baggie wool pant and an open vest that showed off his chest he looked a lot like a genie "he your crazie one" he asked with so much sweetness in it it was sickening and he was the only demon allowed to speak to her like this.

"tell me where bridge is" the oracle smiled then he sat at the small reading table and a crystal ball formed, he's eyes lit up like the sun "hes at the club, dearest Matthew is looking for him but it will all be in vain for Romolus is already there" the oracles eyes went back to normal and he disappeared with his parting words being "the sisters three have to cure"

the evil queen frowned at the words her oracle gave her "QUEEN DAMN IT" she screamed when she realised when he meant.

* * *

bridge frowned as he made his way to the bathroom though the crowed, he let out a happy sound when he realised there was no line. when he entered the bathroom a sense of dread filled him but he ignored it _'whos gonna attack me in public'_ he thought, he was so caught up in his thoughts he didnt notice the amber eyes watching until they lunged at him.

bridge screamed as sharp teeth ripped into his flesh and blood poured out of the wound, bridge for all his credit could hardly fight for counicessness let alone his mystery attacker. bridge won neither one of the fights as his world slowly went dark.

* * *

bridge awoke with a star which he regretted his shoulder, stomach, and leg all screamed at him and so did phoebe "bridge jay harper how dare you do that to us we thought we lost, when we found you we thought we'd lost you" she said praticly in tears she gave bridge a hug but was mindful of his injuries "im glad your safe bridge" a voice said behind phoebe it was Dylan who had a busted lip and he was sitting next to a sleeping Chris who had a black eye.

sensing his confusion Dylan answered him "i blamed him for what happened and hit him then he hit me and well it wasnt pretty" Dylan turned away from bridges gaze "are you hungry?" he asked, bridge "yes could i have some form of meat please" he said casually not noticing the worried glance from phoebe and Dylan.

when Dylan and phoebe left to go get his food bridge looked to Chris "they're gone" chris jumped in shock, then looked at bridge with sad guilty eyes "im sorry bridge in so sorry for every thing, im sorry for avoiding you im sorry for letting you go to the back alone and im sor-" bridge cut him off with a glare "for the love of every thing magical stop apologizing it's not your fault" bridge suddenly jumped up noting wincing like Chris did when he imagined the pain "bridge be careful your wounds" just the piper walked in and saw bridge "BRIDGE get back in bed right now" instead of listening to piper like he usually would he ran right out the door and to the attic.

piper, Chris, phoebe a,d Dylan (who heard the commotion) all followed him to and watched as bridge went to the window and looked out at the full moon and howled. Chris was the first to recover from the shock of seeing bridge act like a dog, he took a step forward, bridge whirled around and everyone gasp instead of human eyes bridge had a big dog like eyes that glowed a faint blue. bridge tilted his head back and let out a howl/scream of pain, this time his physical appearance change his tanish skin turned into fur and his face grew longer and his teeth sharper.

the transformation took about 5 min but bridge didn't stop screaming for any of it and it left bridge looking like a wolf the size of a grizzly.

wolf bridge turned around and ran towards the window "noo" they all cried and ran forward also but were to slow bridge already crashed thought the window and to the ground where he landed gracefully and then took off into the night.

* * *

**uh oh a cliff hanger. read and review please**

**i promise i will try to to update quicker again sorry for the late update**


End file.
